


May Our Joys Stay Mundane

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [25]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother's Day, Newborn Children, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Happy Mother's Day~"She woke up to the smell of egg toast and maple syrup, plus her husband grinning with a breakfast tray in his hands.Ah, so this was one of those days for him, she thought, the "pamper my wife and grin like an idiot while watching" day.A.K.A. LysiClaude Mother's Day fluff. That's it that's the whole fic.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Kudos: 12





	May Our Joys Stay Mundane

"Happy Mother's Day~"

She woke up to the smell of egg toast and maple syrup, plus her husband grinning with a breakfast tray in his hands.

"The kids...don't they need to--"

"No worries," he winked, "I already fed them with the bottle. You don't need to do anything except relax today."

Ah, so this was one of those days for him, she thought, the "pamper my wife and grin like an idiot while watching" day.

"Thank you," she mumbled, before taking a bite of the golden-brown toast. "It's delicious."

He kissed her in response, as he always did when he wanted to show how much he loved her rather than just say it (according to himself).

\---

"You're flyyying, Nadia! Are you a bird? A wyvern? A pegasus?"

"Wa-ah~"

For someone who used to be all about scheming and never letting his guard down, Khalid was disgustingly affectionate and over the moon with the twins. 

Sure, getting up in middle of the night to their cries to feed them, change their diapers, et cetera got awfully exhausting, but he seemed to forget all about that when he lifted his daughter up high while listening to their daughter's delighted giggles.

"One wand, two wand-- oh, where did they go, Judah? Did they disappear? Is it magic?"

"Ah-ah?"

She supposed she wasn't much different, though.

\---

Of all the advanced magic and technology in Morfis, she thought the weather control and irrigation systems were amongst the most impressive. 

Without it, the place would have been an arid desert year around, and much of the vegetation in the park they were currently strolling around would have no hope of surviving in the area. She's fairly sure the two of them would have refused to settle down there, if that was the case, metropolis of magic be damned-- both of them enjoyed the different seasons, even though all the coughing and sniffling during the periods in-between used to give her a hard time.

"Lysithea, look."

"Hm?" 

He pointed at one of the flower fields.

"Early season lilies. Let's go over and check it out!"

Picking up the kids from the strollers, they knelt over the bright blossoms in shades of red, orange, yellow, and pink. The public parks prohibited picking flowers growing there, so they had to lightly swat Judah and Nadia's hands away when they pulled at the petals, saying the flowers went "ouch" when they did that. Thankfully, the kids seemed happy enough to just poke and stare.

"Here, how about we take some photographs?"

"Y'know, Lys, most people around here just shorten it to 'photos.'"

"I don't like using slang," she said, setting the floating camera some distance away from them.

"Photo is hardly slang, but whatever," he shrugged, then turned towards the lense. "Now, smile for the camera!"

On their way back home, she noticed that one of the shops were having a discount on the big stuffed bears she always eyed, so she went ahead and bought two, one with a big purple bow around its neck and the other with a yellow bow.

"It's for the kids," she insisted, placing them next to the twins in the stroller.

"Sure, sure," he chuckled, ruffling her hair as if she was the child.

She didn't dislike it, despite the obligatory huff she gave in response.

\---

"There's still more bottled milk in the cooler," he said, sitting next to her on the couch and watching the twins nurse on the large supportive pillow around her chest. 

"Well, if we enjoy a fresh meal, there's no reason to think these two don't."

"Ah, but I planned this to be a relaxing day for you--"

She sighed and leaned over to kiss him.

"I know you like fussing over me, Khalid, but what's the point of Mother's Day if I don't get to do motherly things myself?"

"...Fair point."

"Now, tell me what's for dinner-- and you're not allowed to say stuff like 'I'm your meal.'"

His face looked sheepish and slightly disappointed.

"Damn, you're getting good at this."

"...Oh gods, you were actually going to say that."

"Come on, aren't I a meal and a half?" he grinned, kissing her back. "Or is your physical attraction to me waning because now we have kids and I'm not sexy and young anymore, or something like that~?" 

She internally cursed that he was still this good at riling and teasing her while she couldn't do anything to counterattack-- in this case, because of the twins attached to her chest. 

"P-perhaps you'll get the answer to that," she muttered, fidgeting on the cushion, "after we eat actual food."

"Sounds like a deal," he hummed, sitting up after delivering one last kiss on her cheek. "Dinner's pheasant roast, by the way. With peach sherbet for dessert."

Both of their favorites, she noted with a smile. 

\---

"...They are actually asleep, right?" she asked, in between the frantic kisses.

"I mean, we usually know when they aren't," he replied, taking his shirt off. "And I read that they can sleep through a lot of things, including this."

"Still..."

She heard a small snicker as he leaned in closer and gently put a hand over her mouth while nipping at her ear. 

"Mmph...?"

"Guess you'll have to be quiet, then~"

Of course, he didn't make it easy, much to her chagrin (and delight).

\---

"...Khalid."

"Hm?"

"Do you think we can keep being like this?"

A large hand lazily stroked her face.

"What do you mean, 'like this?'"

"You know, being affectionate and...and," she snuggled closer to him, "in love, I suppose."

Feeling like that was preposterous and maybe a little ungrateful, she knew.

But sometimes, in between all happiness she felt from day to day, she felt the inklings of fear that all of it could be a dream she would suddenly wake up from one day, or worse, fade slowly until being together became a chore instead of a source of joy, like many couples (usually nobles) they saw back in Fódlan.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. 

"We will," he whispered. "We'll-- we can be one of those old married couples who confusingly alternate between bickering up a ruckus and being disgustingly sappy from one moment to the next."

She couldn't help giggling at that.

"We're going to annoy our kids, aren't we."

"I mean, I was under the impression that's what parents were for," he shrugged. "Unless yours were different?"

"Let's leave the discussion on whose parents were grosser with their displays of affection for another day," she yawned. "Point is...um, it feels strange to say this out loud, but...thank you. For everything you've done."

His breath hitched.

"Sheesh, today was supposed to be a day dedicated to mothers," he hugged her closer, peppering the top of her head with kisses. "In that case, I'll just have to thank you for everything you've done, as well as being born and existing in general."

"There's no need to turn this into a competition, you know...!"

He did anyway, chuckling and continuing to place pecks on her until she began doing the same. Both of them stopped only when they were out of breath and sleep pulled their eyelids down.

"...I'll work hard to keep this up," she mumbled, "'Dad.'"

Right before drifting off, she heard a familiar comforting voice reply,

"So will I, 'Mom.'"

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> I'm trying really hard to balance all the porn with non-porn. But I may just write the porn part of this as a separate fic anyway lol


End file.
